Conventional stacking type headers include a first plate shaped body having a plurality of outlet flow paths and a second plate shaped body stacked on the first plate shaped body and having a distribution flow path so that refrigerant flowing from the inlet flow path is distributed and flows out of the plurality of outlet flow paths of the first plate shaped body. The distribution flow path includes a branch flow path having a plurality of recesses that extend radially in a direction perpendicular to a flow direction of refrigerant. The refrigerant that flows from the inlet flow path into the branch flow path is branched into a plurality of portions while passing through the plurality of recesses, and flows out through the plurality of outlet flow paths of the first plate shaped body (for example, Patent Literature 1).